The thrill of Flight, a Flygon TF
by Trolgon
Summary: A boy named Valon suddenly turns into a flygon, when he's captured by a trainer he is conflicted of ether staying loyal to his human nature or to give in and officially become loyal in its trainer.


I adjust the position of my body in order to get comfortable, I then press the power button on the remote, I hear my TV crackle, I begin to admire the antique mahogany furniture and the yellow wallpaper accompanying it. The channel of course is on HPL-TV or Hoenn pokemon league TV if you want to say it the long way. I watch as several challengers attempt to beat the champion, Steven.

"Maybe this one..." I keep telling myself, but they all end up getting sweeped by Steven's Metagross.

"Anyway how rude of me not to introduce myself, my names Valin, Valin Richardson, and I am aspiring to be the league champion. Being 13 years old I am the legal age in which my parents can't withhold me from going on a journey. My dad died when I was very young and it's my last day of school. I am just about to complete the 8th grade. And tomorow I'm going to go to the lab in order to pick up my pokemon from professor Birch. Well thats me! " I utter to myself, call me a psychopath but I tend to talk to myself... ALOT and refer to myself in first person, it almost seems when I think I talk to an imaginary audience, but anyway I hear my mom calling.

"Valin! breakfast, NOW!" I hear Mary Rihardson yell at me, a.k.a MOM. At that second the heavenly smell of food travels to my room, I then run to my room at the speed of light to be greeted by a plate of poptarts, As I start eating my tower of delicacies my mom decides to shower me upon her words of wisdom.

"You ready, for that quote unquote journey of yours?" my Mom snarks.

"Uh Huh?" I ask skeptically, picking up on my mothers sarcasm.

"Yeah" My mom continues a long awkward stare that makes seems further away than a regular meter would be for a slowpoke.

"Um I'm going to go to my last day of school," I pause, "My LAST DAY" I make sure to point that out. I start to walk toward the door as my mom happens to interrupt me.

"YOU!" she points her finger at me " you will never amount to anything, do the world a favor and don't spawn life."

With no reply I slam the door behind me, I made sure that that shut penetrated deep into my moms soul, I hated her with all my might. She destroys every hope I have. She wants me to be a lawyer or something like that. I would kill myself if I had to lead a life like that. In my little intro there I may have seemed cheery and all, but in truth, my life is worse than the smell of a Muk. I have absolutely no friends at school, and I mean none. Not like even one person I can rely on. NO ONE. I continue to walk past the other kids as they have fun with their pokemon, and their friends as well. My mom would never let me own my own pokemon... I let out a sigh of regret and walk through more of the humble streets of little root. All the small homes and oak trees fill me with regret seeing the same old, until I see a turn to route 101. If I continued straight I would finish my one last day of required school. Or I could turn left and start my journey right now, carefree, all the zigis and pooches wouldn't be a problem. _No_, I think to myself, _One more day, you could do this._

I continue to walk straight and I see the one and only Kyogre Middle School, or KMS for short. They're three schools in little root, Groudon Elementary, my school, and Rayquaza High. The high school was for the other 85% of students who did not want to pursue a career in Pokemon, but simply use them as a mere hobby. Rayquaza High looks so fine being made out of adobe brick, I am almost tempted to quit my pokemon journey just so i can go there. But it seems our district put all of their money in those two schools because KMS looks like a prison. A school made with cement walls that have the color of fresh powdered snow. The color of those blue playgrounds that you see in horror flicks for the metal workings near the windows and pipelines. And lets not forget the tainted pitchblack windows to keep them perverts out of our campus, yeah great school!

So I get to the school, and walk inside seeing the same old lame mud colored carpet and boring grey walls(Yay!). And, as expected the taunts begin.

"Hey, Valon!" That was May, the most popular kid in school, but her tone was pretty non aggressive, so I decide to go over to our gloomy library and have a little chat.

"Hi?" I started to walk away, until she reaches out for a handshake.

"I am May Birch" she shook my hand, why is she introducing herself to me? When all she did for the past 8 years we were together at our school was bully me."i think we need a fresh start." She pauses, "I can give you personally a starter pokemon, would you want that?"

" Oh hell yeah I do" I foolishly buy into her lies, and my reward? The strongest throat punch a man or woman can ever conceive.

"Your mom is right," she snarks, " If an idiot like you would believe I can actually treat you decently exists, it shouldn't ever spawn life."

"H - How did you hear that" I gasp for air.

"I'm your neighbor dumbass," May responds, finishing me off with a last kick to the chest, "how else?" As May and her friends leave I ponder about my lack of love toward me and I shed a little tear. Except one person stayed.

"You okay?" she holds her hands to me, I grab them and feel myself be lifted literally and morally. "My name is Dawn, yours?"

"Val - Valon," I respond bewildered by her beauty, She had long silky blue hair, she was around 5' 5. She wore a loose fitting yellow beanie, to an addition of having maroon eyes of a goddess, she wore a grey tank top, and a short cut dark blue jean.

She releases a giggle and runs to her class, which reminded me I had my own classes to go too.

The rest of the day was boring as per usual, We had our preparation for graduation, All the teachers teaching us how to walk on the stage and in what order. The whole 3 hours of actual school felt literally like a harden Metapod battle. Slow, boring, and pointless. We then finally line up in the main hallway. I was, unfortunately assigned to be right in front of May, who was punching me the entire time we were lining up. She also said some pretty nasty things to say about my penis and my intelligence. Just listening to her awful voice made me want to beg to arceus to just get me out of here. Those words hurt of course, but absolutely nothing was able to keep me ready for what I heard next.

"You, see Valon, all those people waiting, you see your mom in that crowd," we stared together through the window, countless support from parents to their children, my mom wasn't one of them "All of them are just. like. your. mom." She pauses in order to see my welling face "Just absolutely no one would want to have you, you see thats why I bully you, to make scum like you hang itself, before it can spawn. S-" that was enough for me I deliver the strongest punch to her face, I hear a crackle as she topples unconscious to the ground, I notice all the eyes of students and teachers looking at me in disgust, but dawn showed more of a smile, knowing that my bully would never bully me again. But that currently didn't matter cause the VP was already running towards me, I am left no choice but to run. I run past the campus supervisor, I run past the school gates, past rayquaza high, past all the oak and children. Then I finally get to the turn I was waiting for, I take that left and continue running. I must've run of course because I know longer felt a trail under my feet. I must've been running of trail for like 20 minutes because when I collapsed I had absolutely no idea where I was.

"Great." I pant, "I am lost, woopadoopadeedoo." I sulk for a moment until a vision dawned upon me. "I" I stop to give a strong laugh "I AM FREE! HA HA! GET ME NOW MAY! DAWN! MOM! HA HAAAA!" I drop my self to the ground and make an angel from all the decayed leaves. I then lay myself and relax. The trees this far from 101 are taller than they are closer to the actual trail. I notice a poochyena hide under a log probably hiding due to my scary appearance.

"Don't be scared" I say calmly, and pick a few berries from the nearby tree. The poochyena than approaches me and smiles.

"Poochyena!" the poochyena exclaims as it runs toward me, happily eating the berries from my hand.

"You know what, you are going to be the first pokemon!" I declare " Welcome!"

The poochyena's happy mood turned sour faster than May's mood changes learning she has a zit. i quietly laugh at my own joke as the poochyena runs of fast.

"I take that as a No?" i took that as a no until I noticed all the other taillows and Zigzagoons doing the same thing. I then saw a legend, a mew.

"Mew?" The legendary approaches me with a grin on it's face.

I continue to hold out the same berries, my face was expressionless, in shock of mew's presence. The Mew approaches me into a incredibly close distance, and starts to eat the berries out of my hand.

_Mmm those pecha berries are absolutely DELICIOUS!_ I think, but those were not my words. _Hi my names is mew!_

I back off in fear, "What do you - keep away from my head!"

_Ahh don't worry,_ Mew continues _I'm simply talking to you using my mind,_ Mew gives a little chuckle, _How else can I commune with you, Mmmmmmmm. Ah AH _The cat thinks for a moment, and as if it found the cure for cancer, sounded excited and happy, even in my brain. _How about a little wish?_

Me being in shock of meeting the cat for the first time I didn't understand how cool this really was. Than I finally got it. Mew... talked to me...

_Now you appreciate me... I haven't talked to a human for maybe around a hundred years, consider this "Once in a lifetime" as you humans call it. The Mew levitates around me in a playful manner. You want the wish or not?_

"Hell yeah I do."

_Your wish is granted,_ The mew than simply chuckled, and sat down on the rock near the berry tree

"Wai wha-?" I suddenly felt strange and different, Then out of nowhere my skin started to have an excruciating burning sensation and starting to have a slightly rubbery texture. and It also started to become less sensitive and thicker . "Mew how in the world is thi-" I am cut off when I start to grow causing my bones to crackle. My posture then changes when my body grows and then becomes something in the shape of squash. my head being on the tip. I suddenly lose my legs and arms as I feel a long tail coming out from my former tailbone and elongating to a tail 3/4 my size, the tip then splits into 3 points like a maple leaf. The whole process being painful the painful in a way that I have never felt before. The transformation continues when 2 pair of bones which later protrude from my spine turning into wings. "MEW ,WHAT HAVE YOU DO-" I stop talking when my face starts to elongate. and my ears becoming even longer than my head. My mind completely was shocked when my vision enveloped in red, as 2 red cups were on my two eyes that were now far apart splitting on to both sides of my head. Still having no arms or legs I attempt to make a base for my self but the only thing I was able to do was waddle my spine and uselessly flapping my wings. I then feel two frog like legs forming. And two stubby arms that were just as long if not even shorter than my human arms, then 3 fingers poke out in an again maple leaf fashion. They were 3 fat fingers with claws gnawing out of them. I was a Flygon, becoming 6 times larger than a human and my sight has a red tint to everything.

"Mew, Mew, **you're be - a - utiful"** Mew declares, except mew said it in poke speak, at first it seemed foreign but then suddenly felt a hundred percent natural to me.

"Flygon fly!" I say not knowing what I said at all, "not!"

Mew sensing my confusement responds, **"Good you now fully learnt Pokespeak, now time to delete your knowledge of the english language, don't worry, you will still sorta understand english at first and in time you will be able to fully understand it. But you will never ever learn how to write, read or talk in the human language."**

**"You bastard!"** I felt my subconscious morph in language, I no longer tough in english but in pokespeak, I thought I couldn't be more of a pokemon until I felt a little strange, I felt new... Animalistic feelings I have never felt before, They started to slowly take over my train of thought.

**"Oh I'm editing your behavior"** Mew hums as if he have just gotten all A's on a final exam.

**"G - Great..."** I start feeling a bit wheezy.

**"That's right... Sleep"** Mew chants, **"I have... to fix some of the problems in your wish, Be back in a jiffy."**

**"I, I didn't wish for this."** Everything then became pitch black.

* * *

**Ta Da! The prologue to my very first original fanfic, Im open to suggestions. If you needed any help to understand why some things were bolded, It represented the Human translation of Pokespeak. I really worked hard on this so if you have anything negative to say don't be mean because I worked really hard on this. And this chapter isn't my greatest because I really don't like introducing expect a 5k chapter next time instead of a 3k chapter, anyway Peace.**


End file.
